User talk:Reunion/Fucking Retarded Comments
you had to make a page for this?--Relyk 19:25, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Gonna add more when I see them. The one thats there now is quite possibly the dumbest comment I've seen on anything, though. Reunion 19:26, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::You would be better off simply linking to Recent Changes. --Frosty Mc Admin 19:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::I had to. --'-Chaos-' 19:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) lol'd. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :At yourself? ownz. Reunion 19:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::ups. someone's a bit off. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 19:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Internets Reunion 19:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::trollin' nigger. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Sup? Reunion 19:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, danny's right. No one's going to do it, but ups.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 15:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::You are joking, right? You actually think tease specs bspike? Or even works in gvg at all? :\ Reunion 16:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You're right, an aoe interrupt would be horrible against 8 people casting at the same time. --'Oj'▲' ' 16:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm sorry you would be correct, an aoe interrupt every 15s would mean alot vs a team who are casting constantly. Tease heroes are stupidly easy to shut down and you want to put them in an arena based alot around shutdown. Not to mention they add 0 offense at all so you wont be killing anything. Reunion 16:57, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::loll. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::tbh, taking a tease hero would do something, but its just not nearly enough to be effective at all. Drahgal Meir 18:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Actually reunion, muffin's point was not retarded it was me mis-reading what he said. If he had said it was overpowered blah blah blah (which is what I thought I read) it would have been retarded hence that's why I told him chaos was being sarcastic. But he was being sarcastic himself (no way that's completely underpowered, 5 sec KD is bad in a sarcastic voice), so, yea, it was not really retarded. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Then again he did think I was talking to him when I said "Muffin's it's sarcasm...", so the quote still stands. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) glad enough i'm not featured on this page :> Brandnew 19:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm quite happy about the drama "I" caused there. --'-Chaos-' 19:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I like how this page started as a page dedicated to trolling me. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 18:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Danny has friends <3 --'-Chaos-' 18:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::All i hear in TA is ppl saying glf R/As for sway! [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:20, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wtf does that have to do with anything? Drahgal Meir 18:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::He wants more of his comments on the page. --'-Chaos-' 18:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yep, all publicity is gud publicity [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 18:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC)